


Day 9: Against the Wall

by Venusdoom3



Series: 30 Day Stucky Porn Challenge [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Against the Wall - Freeform, Asgardian Liquor, Bathroom Sex, Drinking, Loud Sex, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Truth or Dare, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8390788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venusdoom3/pseuds/Venusdoom3
Summary: "Hell yes," Tony said, pumping his fist and laughing. "Good. I dare you to take Captain Goody-Two-Shoes over there into the bathroom and make him blow his load in under five minutes. And I can tell if you're faking it!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. ~~Naked cuddles~~  
>  2\. ~~Naked kissing~~  
>  3\. ~~Masturbation~~  
>  4\. ~~Blowjob~~  
>  5\. ~~Clothed getting off~~  
>  6\. ~~First time~~  
>  7\. ~~Half dressed~~  
>  8\. ~~Skype/Facetime sex~~  
>  9\. ~~Against the wall~~  
>  10\. Doggy style  
> 11\. Caught/walked in on  
> 12\. Fingering  
> 13\. Rimming  
> 14\. 69  
> 15\. Sweet and passionate  
> 16\. Public sex  
> 17\. On the floor  
> 18\. Lazy morning sex  
> 19\. Outdoors (woods, park, garden)  
> 20\. Your own kink  
> 21\. Shower sex  
> 22\. On the desk  
> 23\. Trying a new position  
> 24\. Loud sex  
> 25\. With Toys  
> 26\. Can't make a sound  
> 27\. Rough (biting, scratching, etc.)  
> 28\. Role playing  
> 29\. With food  
> 30\. Whatever pleases you

 

** Day 9: Against the Wall **

"Buck, you sure about this?"

I threw Steve a smoldering glance over my shoulder, dragging him by the hand into the bathroom while our friends cheered and hollered behind us. Watching them all get tipsy had been fun, watching them get full-on drunk had been even better, but the best part was when Thor showed up with some of the thousand-year-old Asgardian liquor Steve had told me about and poured large glasses full of it for himself, Steve, and me. It had been a very, _very_ long time since I had been even the slightest bit intoxicated, so the dizzying effect of Thor's potent drink was most welcome, most disinhibiting, and -- an upshot I'd completely forgotten -- most arousing.

The fact that we were all heading straight to Drunktown paired with Clint's brilliant idea to play Truth or Dare made for a rather... unusual night.

First, Tony dared Scott to strip naked on the patio and strike a ridiculous pose by the railing for ten seconds. (Scott did it.)

Then, when Natasha picked "truth," Scott asked if she and Clint had ever slept together. (At Nat's withering glare, Scott retracted the question.)

Wanda also picked "truth," so Nat, an impish smile on her vodka-pinkened face, asked if she and Vision had ever gone further than kissing. Wanda blushed wildly, but she held her head up high and smiled a little when she answered. (Yes, they had, but she wasn't going to elaborate any further.)

After a couple rounds of silliness and sexual innuendo, Tony looked directly at me and asked the hundred-dollar question: "Truth or dare, T-800?"

I responded with a smirk, meeting his slightly bleary but sparkling brown eyes. "Dare."

"Hell yes," Tony said, pumping his fist and laughing. "Good. I dare you to take Captain Goody-Two-Shoes over there into the bathroom and make him blow his load in under five minutes. And I can tell if you're faking it!"

I'd never been one to back down from a challenge, and I was just drunk and therefore horny enough to run with the idea. "You're a sick man, Stark, but you're on."

Steve protested, naturally, his face aflame, but I could see in his eyes that he was at least a little into the idea. That in itself was enough to get me on my feet.

Now, I pulled Steve into the bathroom and locked the door behind us, then gave him a predatory grin as I fisted my hands in his ironed button-down shirt, pulling him tight against me. "We got five minutes. Let's make it count."

He nodded, a giant, goofy grin on his handsome, booze-dopey face. _Fuck_ , was I in love with that big, overgrown puppy of a man! "How you wanna do this?"

I knew exactly how to handle it; there was one way I could consistently bring Steve within minutes to the edge of sanity and beyond. "Let me at that ass."

I made short work of the button fly on Steve's loose jeans, shoving them and his cute red briefs down to his ankles and letting him kick them aside while I unzipped my own skinny jeans, which I only shoved down to mid-thigh, and only after snagging a single-use packet of lube from my wallet. Of course I carried lube with me everywhere I went; who knew when I'd have a surprise opportunity to fuck Steve, otherwise known as the sexiest creature on the planet?

Like the good boy he was, Steve shucked his shirt and leaned against the wall while I squeezed the lube into my palm and fisted my cock, sliding my slick fingers into the cleft of his gorgeously muscled ass and wetting his hole. "Fingers first?" I purred, hooking my chin over his shoulder and flicking my tongue out to dance along the shell of his ear.

"No, just _fuck_ me, babe; I need your cock so bad." He was dangerously close to begging, enough so that my dick throbbed with heat, almost painfully hard. Bless that Asgardian alcohol. I definitely had to send Thor a fruit basket or something.

"Open up for me, sugar." I gripped my cock with my flesh hand and his left ass cheek with my metal one, spreading him open with the help of his hand on the other cheek, and pressed the tip of my cock against his hole. As I started sinking into him, I gripped his hips with both hands, positioning him the way I needed him, and Steve moaned; he sure did love it when I manhandled him. When my pelvic bones hit his taut ass, my dick buried inside him to the hilt, I leaned in and kissed the broad expanse of skin and muscle between his shoulder blades, sliding my hands around to his belly, skimming up to his chest to cup his insanely defined pecs, and thumbing over his nipples. "Ready?"

Steve groaned out a "yeah," his head resting on his forearms, crossed in front of him against the wall.

"Aw, fuck, baby, you're _so_ sexy," I murmured, one hand sliding from his chest to his shoulder and gripping it hard, my other hand planted on his hip as I drew back till just the head of my cock remained inside him and then plunged back in, making Steve release a delirious cry.

"Ah! _Bucky_!"

"Yeah, baby, let 'em hear it." I immediately set a hard, fast rhythm, the sound of skin slapping skin ringing out against the tiled walls of the bathroom with every thrust. The angle of his hips allowed me to brush his prostate every time I pulled out and drove back into him, so he got loud fast, skipping his usual soft grunts and gasps and heading immediately into heated moans, sharp cries, and utterances of my name.

So. Fucking. Hot.

He was so tight it made me dizzy, although the liquor probably had something to do with that, and I couldn't help thrusting faster and harder and faster and harder until Steve was all but screaming, only slightly muffling the sounds with his teeth buried in his forearm. His other arm was tucked in front of him as he jerked himself for all he was worth.

"Sixty seconds, geezers!" Tony yelled from just outside the door. "I can rustle up some Viagra if you need it!"

"Fuck off, Stark!" I shouted, breathless. "Last thing... I need... is _your_ fucking voice... right now!"

"Oh, man, Terminator's really _nailing_ Capsicle in there!" Tony's voice faded as he scampered away, leaving me to focus on what was important: giving the beautiful man in front of me, who was nearly sobbing with pleasure now, an utterly glorious drunken orgasm, something he hadn't had in almost seventy-five years.

I was also directly responsible for his last one, of course.

"Bucky!" Steve gasped, his arm moving so fast it was almost a blur, his hips pushing back to meet mine on each stroke. "I'm gonna come..."

"Come, baby, come hard for me," I groaned, fucking him so brutally he would definitely have bruises on his beautiful ass in the morning to match the ones I felt forming on my hip bones already. That wasn't even counting the finger marks that would decorate his shoulder and hip. "God, I love you, _Steve_!"

With that, I came first, but only by seconds; with one final harsh thrust, I emptied inside his all-encompassing heat, moaning and incoherent, and Steve followed right behind me, rasping out a hoarse cry as he came so hard his knees buckled. I just barely got my arms around his waist in time to keep him from crumpling to the floor, crowding him against the wall to keep him upright. Without our noises filling the room, the sound of our friends breaking out into hooting and applause was clearly audible, and I began giggling against the nape of his neck, where my forehead rested.

"Jesus Christ," I mumbled, laughter breaking my words into weird, irregular syllables. "We put on a hell of a symphony for 'em, didn't we, Stevie?"

Steve straightened, pressing his back against my chest, and turned his head to kiss me as I pulled out of him. "I'm pretty sure I'll never be able to look any of them in the eye ever again," he said, slurring just the faintest bit. "We're never gonna hear the end of this one."

"Fuck 'em." I shrugged, kissing him properly as he turned to face me, then tucking myself back into my jeans and helping him locate and get back into his clothes.

When we returned to the game, we received a standing ovation.

Steve was so mortified that he wouldn't talk to me the next morning, but I managed to win him over again by noon. Yes, another orgasm was involved. Actually, four of them. None of our friends heard any of them.

**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos keep my porn muse well fed!


End file.
